poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay Jay's Adventures of Cars 2
Jay Jay's Adventures of Cars 2 is a Jay Jay the Jet Plane/Disney crossover film to be made by Transformersprimefan and Ryantransformer017. Summary Jay Jay the Jet Plane and friends join their friends Mater and Lightning for a trip around the world but also wind up in a secret spy battle. Can the new move Herky invented help save the day? Plot Prologue: Leland Turbo's message The film begins with a car named Leland Turbo sending a message to Finn McMissile about something he found a evil weapon and that his cover has been compramised. He is forced to flee when the ones chasing him appear in the door way as the opening titles play. Finn on the rig/Faking death (JJAoC2) That night, Finn rides to Leland's location on a boat named Crabby. He tells Finn what he's looking for and Finn told him he's looking for a car. Then a warship shows up and blocks their paths. He tells Crabby to turn around but Crabby is reluctant until the warship aims a laser cannon at him. Crabby turns around but Finn is not there. It is later revealed that Finn has snuck onboard the ship and made it to the rig where Leland sent the message from. Then he saw Professor Zundap with the Lemons who have brought in a camera. Then one of the Lemons brings a crushed and cubed car that turns out to be Leland Turbo. Finn McMissile was horrified, but doesn't see fire come out and reveal his shadow. Professor Zundap looks up and saw Finn McMissile. A chase begins with one of the Lemons getting blown up. Then Finn escapes and fakes his death so that the Lemons won't realize he's still alive. Professor Zundap muses how anyone will be able to stop him now. At Radiator Springs/World Grand Prix Mater, whom Jay Jay and his Tarrytown friends are hanging out with, is carrying a lemon in to Radiator Springs for a refuel and suddenly Lightning McQueen is back from his race to see his best friend and they started to hang out for some fun then at the restaurant called the Wheel Well Motel, Lightning McQueen and Sally have a date and Mater has become a waiter for the night and Lightning McQueen and Sally have the usual but Mater doesn't know what the usual is. Then as the people are waiting in line for the dinner, a tv show called Del comes on the screen and Del has Sir Miles Axelrod on the show then he talks about the new oil he invented called Allinol and called a Italian race car named Francesco about the World Grand Prix race coming up soon. Jay Jay is suspicious of Miles Axelrod and his fuel he created because it might have some weird stuff in it. However, his friends are not sure if his theories are correct. Whilst they talk about this, Mater speaks to Francesco on the phone, talking about his friend Lightning McQueen being in the race Trivia *in * * * * * *Jay Jay and his friends will join Ryan and the gang in Ryan and the Cat Returns. * * Scenes *Prologue: Leland Turbo's message *Finn on the rig/Faking death (JJAoC2) * * * */ */ * * * * * * *Post Credits: Ryan's message to Jay Jay Songs *Going There With You *Make My Day * * * * * * *Collision of Worlds * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Upcoming films